I Can't Stop
by TerryIsLegitAf
Summary: I suck at Summary Smut and Fluffly Olitz story


**So I wrote this Story because Shonda is giving us a Shitty story Lines this is Olitz love story should be. This is all dedicated to Olitz/Terry Shipper Af...**

 **NOTE:VERY VERY SMUTTY :)**

The moment the bedroom door clicked shut behind them and she began unzipping the back of her dress he began to feel suffocated in the suit he wore. His eyes followed every move her body made as she removed her arms from the black straps of the dress and allowed the silky material to fall to her feet before she turned to face him. fitz couldn't help the shiver that traveled up the length of his spine as she approached him wearing nothing but a black strapless bra with matching underwear, heeled shoes and thigh high stockings.

"You like?" her voice inquired seductively as the fingers of her left hand danced across his slightly parted lips. The tone in her voice taunted Fitz and as he cupped her face in his palms then looked into her deep brown eyes he knew she was daring him, daring him not to hold back, daring him to let go.

"Do you even have to ask?" As the question fell from his lips she wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively pulling his mouth to hers and engaging in a deep kiss. Fitz teased her lips with his tongue until they opened and as they stumbled to the foot of the bed Fitz slipped off his jacket and tossed it to the side.

"You're so amazing," he declared as he struggled to undo his tie, her own frantic hands assisting him as he leaned forward and attempted to continue kissing her.

"Hurry," she pleaded as she kicked her shoes off her feet while her hands reached the button of his pants. Fitz buried his face in her neck as the tips of her fingers slipped under the front edge of his boxers before rounding to the back where both of her hands slipped down to his bare bottom as she pulled his groin against hers, his length pressing against her. Fitz's head fell back with a loud groan and as her lips attacked his throat his hands held her head steady.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Her head nodded slowly and as he lifted his head so he was able to look at her he smiled all while attempting to catch his breath.

"Show me anyway," she whispered as she pushed herself up onto her toes. Fitz nodded his agreement as his hands slipped to her nearly bare backside and lifted her off the floor, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist as he turned from the bed and pressed her back into the wall.

"You're body is so, so…" Fitz trailed off as his hands ran down the length of her body before his tongue dipped into the valley of her still bra-clad breasts.

"Take it off," she insisted as her shaky hands held his head steady. Fitz gently bit down on the exposed skin of her right breast as he unsnapped the satin material and tossed it to the side before pressing his left hand to her right breast and kneading it.

"What do you want?" he inquired as he gently bit at her exposed collarbone.

"Every…oh yes," she breathed as his right hand slipped down into her black underwear and his fingers teased her dripping center.

"Tell me," he demanded softly.

"Everything," she panted as she unwrapped her legs from Fitz's waist and allowed his fingers to sink further into her as her feet touched the floor. "Oh, God…" Fitz bit at his lower lip as he felt her fingernails dig into the skin of his shoulders, her hands unconsciously pushing him downward. He sank to his knees and as he pulled her underwear away from her body he looked up at her, her chest heaving, her fingers dancing across her breasts, her head falling back against the wall and grew even harder than he had been before. After lifting her right leg, so it draped over his left shoulder, he tentatively dipped his tongue into her pulsating warmth.

"Fitz!" she called out blissfully out as her fingers laced in his locks, wanting him to taste more of her, as her back arched away from the wall. This continued on for several moments, the air filled with only her pleasure filled moans, until she began to rock her hips in unison with the probing of his tongue.

"Oh, please, stop." It took everything in her to pull him to his feet but when he pressed his lips to hers she forgot, for the moment, the nearly painful ache between her legs.

"What is it?"

She brushed his hair from his face as she attempted to regain control of her breath.

"Take me over to the bed and fuck me." That was all the instruction Fitz needed and before anything else was spoken he had carried her to the bed and began ripping the remainder of his clothing off. Once he was completely naked he deposited himself in the middle of the bed and pulled her into his lap. The following moments were filled with final caresses and as Fitz guided himself into her with a fast and hard thrust she tossed her head back in ecstasy.

"You like that?" Fitz moaned as she ran her fingers through his curls roughly.

"Yes, God, yes!"

"You're mine, Baby," Fitz insisted as the two joined bodies fell into the mattress, Fitz hovering over the trembling female.

"Always," she promised, wrapping her legs around his waist as their lips fused together in a heated kiss. "Love you so much, Fitz."

"You're so…uh, can't hold on much longer," Fitz announced breathlessly his knuckles turning white as he gripped her hips and slammed into her forcefully, seemingly not being able to get enough. "Love you too," he panted.

"Don't stop!"

Fitz groaned as her hands slipped to his backside and clenched it, she lifted her head away from the mattress and buried her face in his neck as her entire body began to shake. He yelled out her name as he tossed his head back in ecstasy, every muscle in his body tensing as he reached his peak.

"Not…stopping," he grunted as her head fell back to the mattress and her back arched. "Let it go," he demanded as he pressed his lips to the underside of her chin. "God, let go, Baby."

Her walls clenched around him as he rode out his orgasm and she bit back on her bottom lip as she took in the sight of him struggling to maintain his force and bringing her over the edge.

"Fitz!" she screamed out loudly as the entire world exploded around her, her hands tugging at his hair as her climax consumed her. "Oh, God!" she cried out as she fell into the bed, Fitz falling limp inside her before collapsing on top of her. She brought her hand to her face and brushed her damp hair to the side as she attempted to regain her breath.

"Wow," she breathed. Fitz lifted his head and smiled weakly his own breath slowly coming back to him.

"I've been waiting to do that to you all night," he admitted chuckling softly. "That was amazing Livvy." Olivia nodded her head in agreement her hands trembling as Fitz kissed her lips gently.

"I didn't even get all the way undressed," she announced motioning to the stockings she still wore. Fitz, not exactly ready to leave the warmth of the woman he loved, reached down and rolled the stockings down to her ankles before allowing the palms of his hands to travel back up her legs.

"You're still shaking," he observed.  
"Hey," she greeted as she emerged from the back of the room, sporting low-rise jeans and a simple white tank top. "Oh, you knw you always turn me on," she declared with a coy smile as she walked up to him and pressed her palm into his chest.

"Glad I can be of some service," Fitz smiled as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Olivia's upturned lips.

"There are other things you are good at, too," Olivia reminded him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Remember those?"

"I think I do," Fitz nodded as he eased his mouth to hers once more. "I've missed this today."

"Me too," Olivia agreed as she led Fitz toward the room where the bed was located.

"That can wait," Olivia muttered her eyes burning with desire as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Did you lock the door?" she questioned as she leaned forward and pressed her lips into Fitz's defined stomach.

"Hmm," he cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"Good," Olivia smiled as she loosened the tie in his pants before lowering the material down the length of his legs, easing herself down onto her knees in the process.

"What's gotten into you, huh?"

"You complaining?"

"No, definitely not," he barely got the words about before her mouth was on him, working his cock into a painful erection. "Jesus, Livvy…" He threaded his hands in her hair and thrust into her mouth, groaning when her hand went to gently fondle his balls.

"Yeah, like that…God, damn," he moaned as his entire length disappeared in her mouth. His legs began to tremble, catching him completely off guard for he was not known to be one that reached his peak so quickly, and just as he was about to unload in her mouth she pulled back and stood up.

"I'm not done with you yet," she whispered as he guided her mouth to his own. Gently nipping at her lower lip her mouth fell open against his kiss, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. The warmth of his tongue made her weak against him and before she knew what was happening he had stripped of her shirt and was easing her onto the bed.

"You're absolutely stunning," he stated, lowering his lips to her right breast and taking her nipple into his mouth as he worked to loosen the button and zipper of her jeans.

"Fitz," Olivia gasped his name as he opened his eyes and looked up at her as he tongued her nipple. "Oh, yeah," she moaned when he bit it gently before blowing on it, leaving in taut and moving to the other breast.

"Lift up," he instructed before taking her other nipple into his mouth. She lifted her hips and allowed him to lower the jeans she wore. Quickly they were on the floor, joining his discarded clothes, and as his hands traveled up the length of her legs he discovered that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "You're killing me," he smiled before lowering his mouth to hers once more.

"I hate panty lines," Oliva giggled as she threaded her hands through Fitz's dark hair and tugged gently. "Hey," she spoke gently forcing him to draw his attention away from the bruising assault he was inflicting on her neck.

"Yeah?" he replied as he used his left pointer finger to draw a path from OLivia's forehead, to her chest, and beyond.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you," Fitz responded with an assuring nod of his head. "A lot," he added as he slipped the finger he'd used to mark the path he'd wanted to leave on her body up into her without warning.

"Fitz!" her eyes widened at the sudden intrusion but her legs quickly fell open when he inserted another finger. "More," she pleaded as she lifted her hips. Olivia nodded as she slipped down the length of her body, off of the bed, and onto his knees. Pulling her bottom to the edge of the bed he set her feet on his shoulders before turning his attention back to her dripping center.

"Like that?" he inquired as he slipped a third finger inside of her to join the other two and began working them back and forth.

"Oh yeah," Olivia choked out a pleased cry as she pushed herself up onto her elbows and watched Fitz work. It was exotic watching him please her this way, the concentration that etched the beautiful fine lines of his face made her want him, love him, even more.

"I love kissing your lips," he admitted before pressing his mouth against her glistening folds. "You're so wet,Sweet Baby," he muttered before allowing his tongue to probe her entrance, back and forth, and steady as he worked her into a frenzy in a way that only he knew how. "I love it when you are this wet for me," he breathed against her.

"Oh God, Baby," Olivia cried out, allowing one hand to get lost within Fitz's hairs in an effort to guide his movements. "Fitz, please…"

"Please what, Olivia?" he pulled back and looked up at her, smiling, when she fell back into the mattress in frustration.

"Don't tease," she begged as one of her own hands began to drift downward. "I want to cum."

"You want me to make you cum?"

"Well, I can do it myself if I have to," Olivia sighed as she lifted her head up and raised a skeptical eyebrow as she looked down at Fitz.

"No need," Fitz shook his head back and forth before slipping three fingers into her. "Where do you want my mouth?" he wondered as he moved his fingers back and forth at a tortuous pace.

"Fitz…on me!" she declared in exasperation. "Please, Baby…"

"Okay," he replied as he allowed his tongue to gently lap at her clit.

"Uh, yeah…"

"There?"

"Yes!" Fitz nodded as he continued his assault on her clit, alternating between sucking and licking, and enjoying the delicious sounds Olivia was making above him.

"Uh God, Fitz" she cried out, her eyes rolling back into her head as he blew on her throbbing clit. "Baby, I'm so close…"

"Umm yeah?" he murmured never taking his lips away from her, the sensation of his talking and his actions making her cry his name in pleasure.

"Yes, Fitz!" she pleaded bringing her hands to her breasts and squeezing them. Removing his fingers from her Fitz set both of his hands on Olivia's inner things, using his palms to keep her legs from closing. Focusing all of his mouth's attention on her throbbing center, he bit gently, the action propelling Olivia to buck her hips up into his face. "Oh God, uh…yeah."

"Come on, Livvy," he instructed seductively as he pulled back slightly, allowing nothing but the tip of his tongue to gently flick her clit. Olivia jerked, her entire upper body launching up and away from the bed, as she screamed his name.

"Oh…Fi…tzzzzzzzz," she gasped. "Oh…yes…I'm cumming…oh God!"

Fitz lapped up all of the juices she had to offer before lowering her legs and quickly ascending up the length of her lanky body. She crawled backwards, wanting to give him more room and squealed when he knelt between her still spread legs and placed his hands beneath her bottom, lifting her hips to meet his straining cock.

"Did you like that?" he questioned as he bent down and kissed her languidly, swallowing the moan she offered as her response. "You're so beautiful when you cum," he declared breathlessly as he took his member in his hands and rubbed the tip of it against her wetness.

"Please…"

"You want this?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me…" Fitz insisted as he slipped the tip of his cock into her, forcing himself to keep from thrusting the rest of the way in.

"I want you," Olivia cried out as her hands found his hips, before rounding to him bottom. "I want you inside of me, buried in me, when you cum. Oh, God, Baby I want you to fuck me," she choked out as she propelled his ass forward, his hard cock filling her instantly.

"Jesus, Olivia," he moaned as he used his hands to guide the motions of her hips. He towered above her, on his knees looking down into her face, and as she bit on her bottom lip he began to move faster.

"Oh, fuck, Fitz," Olivia panted as she pushed herself up onto her hands, hoping to increase the intensity of their lovemaking. "Harder, Fitz, please…God, harder!"

"You're so tight, Livvy," Fitz groaned as he pulled out of her completely before thrusting back in with more force than before. "Fuck, Livvy…"

"Faster!" Olivia pleaded. "Harder, fuck me harder! I am so close; I'm so close to cumming! I want you to cum inside of me, Fitz!"

"You need this?" Fitz grunted as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

"Yes, Baby!" Olivia cried out, her head falling back when another strong thrust was given as a response. "I need it!" He felt her tightening around him and his own head fell back, his face turned to the ceiling, as he attempted to hold on for those last amazing seconds.

"I'm gonna cum," he warned. Olivia's mouth fell opened, short, audible breaths escaping as stars exploded in front of her eyes.

"I'm cumming, Fitz," she howled, her legs tightened around his hips as he continued to thrust into her. "I'm cumming, Baby." It was too much for him to handle and Fitz went sailing into erotic oblivion, continuing to thrust as he emptied his lode inside of her.

"Oh yeah, Babe," he moaned as his fingertips dug into her hips. "I love you."

"I love you, too!" Olivia arched her back and her orgasm continued to rock her body. "Oh, shit, Fitz! Oh…God…Baby…Fitz…I'm…I'm pregnant! Fitz, uh…God, I'm pregnant!"

It took him a few moments to comprehend the words that had escaped through her lips but as he did he gasped for his breath, dropping Olivia's legs, he leaned further into her body. Her tiny body was still jerking with orgasmic aftershocks and she let out a small gasp when he pressed his mouth to hers.

"Livvy," he spoke her name gently, his body still trembling slightly, and her heavy lidded eyes fluttered open. "Say it again."

"I'm pregnant," Olivia confessed as she looped her arms around his neck. "The doctor said eight weeks…"

"Yeah," Fitz agreed as he wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I've…I've waited so long," Olivia admitted smiling through her tears. "I never thought I would, I always wanted to have a baby but I never thought…and now it's real. I love you so much and I'm having your baby. I didn't mean for you to find out this way…I had a plan…"

"It's okay," Fitz interrupted. "You're the Mother of my child, there's nothing more important than that. You are having my baby, it doesn't matter how you told me."

"Okay," Olivia nodded as she cupped the side of Fitz's face in her left hand. "Thank you, for everything. I love you more than…anything."

Fitz let out a loving sigh as he lowered his mouth to Olivia's, savoring the feeling of her lips pressing into his. Making sure he wasn't putting too much of weight on her he reached down and rested the palm of his left hand against her still flat stomach. There was a beautiful baby growing inside of her, his baby, the love of his life was carrying his child. There was nothing more important than that.

"I love you, too, Mommy," he replied before lowering his face into her neck. "I hope we didn't scare the baby with all of the amazing sex we just had!" he joked playfully as he rolled onto his back, wrapping his arms around her, and taking her with him.

"Fitz!" she giggled, slapping his chest as she snuggled against him. "Me too!" she laughed before pressing her mouth against his, completely content with kissing him for the rest of her life.

REVIEW PLEASE! BE NICE TO ME...XOXO ISABELLA


End file.
